


breaking waves

by kosmokuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attachment Disorder, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship Issues, a moment of silence for single parents out there!!, but he means well!!, but there is also a, hyuck is a sad cutie :((, mark is a bit obtuse, taeyong doyoung and koeun are hyuck's siblings, you guys rule!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: "we should really stop doing this""yeah"and the waves went in and out and the moon was bright and all was good in the world





	breaking waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia/gifts).



> hello cuties,
> 
> my depiction of certain mental health disorders might not be correct as i do not suffer with these ones so please be patient with me
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this!!

“We should really stop doing this,” He said, eyes staring at the hands on his steering wheel. Rain was battering the windows and the warm light from the car was the only sign of life around them,

“Yeah,” The other boy said grimly, his crimson hair reflecting the glow and making the crown of his head almost like a halo and his tan skin slightly damp from being out in the rain. They were almost touching, so much that if one of them moved an inch their thighs would be pressed together. They kept the space. The space morphed into silence, and it stayed. The situation was not uncommon, it was a slightly regular occurrence, probably more than most couples who took ‘breaks’. In front of the car was an ominous forest, and behind them a road that stretched for miles, back towards a sleepy sailing town that was built on no foundations but with the strongest of cobblestone bricks.

The boy driving chuckled bitterly, shaking his head slightly, not moving his oak eyes from the steering wheel,

“Every time we try to take a break, we end up making out in my car,” His voice raised a little then he continued, “Why, Donghyuck? How do we always end up coming back to each other?” Donghyuck’s eyes looked over his toned body and soft black hair, he licked his lips,

“I don’t know, Mark” Donghyuck whispered, his voice sounding slightly hoarse in an attempt to choke back the tears that were threatening to sprint down his face. Mark glanced up to see the boy close to tears and his face contorted into an emotion of complete pain. In an instant, he had wrapped the boy in his warm embrace and tugged him closer to his taught chest, refraining himself from running his hands through the boy’s hair,

“Don’t cry, Hyuck, we’ll sort this out,” He replied into the boy’s curls, gently rubbing his arms whilst Donghyuck wiped his nose on Mark’s hoodie, the boy held his tongue.

“Will we though? That’s what you say every time, but we end up like this,” Silence invaded the car and then, “You’re hurting me Mark,” And a heart shattered into a million pieces, the shards scattered over the sea, land and sky, with no promise of return. Blazing tears streamed down his face, covering the top of his t-shirt with salty liquid with no haste to stop, his heart was aching, and his chest was heaving with the sobs that were wracking his body.

“I don’t ever want to do that, tell me how to fix it,” He begged, pulling Donghyuck up to look into his eyes. They were lined with aggressive red and his bottom lip was quivering, pulled into a pout from the effort not to cry again,

“You have to realise it, Mark, I’m not going to give you an instruction manual on how to fix your own relationship,” Donghyuck said, his voice stronger than before with more purpose behind it. Mark’s gaze travelled out to the sea on his right, out of the driver side window, his face hopelessly contemplative. Thinking through all the times they went wrong, Mark relived his pain repeatedly. The first time when Mark had gone away for a week without telling Donghyuck, the second when Mark had disappeared for a weekend to see his extended family, when Donghyuck had told Mark to always text him when he went somewhere, and Mark told him to stop babysitting him. The breaks would last approximately 5 days before they came crawling back to each other in the back of Mark’s beaten up 2007 Peugeot and kissed until they were bruised, and the car’s windows were steamy.  

The realisation knocked into him with the force of a rip tide, almost disorientating him into a space of understanding. Mark brought his hands up to Donghyuck’s face and fixed him with a determined stare,

“You understand?” Donghyuck whispered, alarmed by the change in his boyfriend’s features. Mark nodded,

“I’m so sorry, Hyuckie, I would always stay if I knew I just had no idea,” He babbled, desperately trying to get his point across, “Since when?” He asked, centring on the more serious issue at hand,

“My mum left when I was a child, she never came to pick me up from school, she just disappeared, and,” He paused, “No one knows where she went, my dad had to raise me alone, along with my two older brothers and my younger sister,” He spoke with clarity and made effort to make Mark understand, “Taeyong and Doyoung had to work jobs in all their spare time to make up the money needed for us and Koeun never got to go on any of the school trips or have ballet classes like she wanted. That’s why you can’t go Mark, it’s why you have to stay,” Mark bundled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head affectionately, “You can’t leave me, Mark,”

“I’m not going to, I’ll be right here, all the time,” He whispered into Donghyuck’s ear and cuddling him impossibly closer, the bare skin of his arms rubbing on the younger boy’s pale pink hoodie.

They sat like that for a while, neither moving or speaking, just sitting in a contemplative silence thinking about their past choices. Maybe it wasn’t the most comfortable position, but the honesty between them was all that mattered. And it was just them, the forest and the waves, the sky was black and the moon was bright and there was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading everyone!! i appreciate you taking the time to read this,
> 
> if you want a fic from me with an actual plot i have one called 'church addicts' and for more fluff i have 'daisies threaded though the rips in your jeans', i have a new longgg fic coming that is a nomin fairy au so stay tuned for that!!
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it and maybe even give me some kudos because i am a sad and broke highschool student that gets her validation via other sad and broke kids on the internet,
> 
> keep being wonderful, greta x


End file.
